


Lesbians of the Political Variety

by orphan_account



Category: Political Animals, Political Lesbians
Genre: F/F, actually it's sort of awful, and it's terribly cliché, this was fun, totally unrealistic doesn't really go anywhere in the time line it just sort of exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That damn Russian minister's not listening, and Twitter's confusing, and Avengers is surprisingly easy to fall asleep during. Elaine Barrish/Susan Berg femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesbians of the Political Variety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiff it is your fault](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tiff+it+is+your+fault).



Susan laughed as she looked over at the disgusted look on Elaine’s face that she knew most would not notice through the thin-lipped smile she was sporting. The Russian minister was back and it seemed that no matter how many times he was threatened in Russian he just couldn’t keep his wandering hands to himself. Susan had to admit that she couldn’t blame him, but while she was confessing things she also had to admit that it made her made her blood boil with rage, even as she couldn’t help laughing at Elaine’s poorly hidden facial expressions. The older woman had made it pretty damn clear what she thought about his butt grabbing and he still hadn’t got the hint. She hated men like that more than she could easily verbalise, and she hated the fact that he was grabbing Elaine in particular, and that she just had to deal with it because she couldn’t actually carry out any of her threats of castration because everyone would get annoyed.  
She ignored the odd looks she was getting after her spontaneous outburst of laughter and started to make her way across to Elaine, pausing here and there to try and get usable quotes from important people so that she could leave soon.  
“Excuse me, Madam Secretary, could I speak with you for a moment?” the journalist was practically dragging her away before the older woman had much of a chance to react.  
“Oh thank God,” she breathed a sigh of relief once they had reached an empty corner on the other side of the room, and visibly relaxed.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t just stand there and watch him grope you for much longer, I was about to punch him.”  
The older woman was surprised by the ferocity of her companion’s response. “That’s quite a fierce reaction? Any particular reason?”  
“Well, you know, no one should have to put up with that, it’s sexual harassment and, feminism and stuff,” she finished lamely, unwilling to tell her that that reaction was simply because she didn’t want anyone else’s hands on the lighter haired woaman.  
“Right, “feminism and stuff,”” she laughed. “Don’t let him anywhere near you, if he tries something that might be the final straw,” she muttered distractedly, watching him harassing some poor assistant.  
“Now who’s having a surprisingly fierce reaction?” she smirked.  
“You could probably get away with punching him, actually, as you’re only a reporter, but I run the possibility of angering Russia in its entirety and that would not go down quite as well as one might hope.”  
“Oh I’m sure they’d thank you, especially if you did any permanent damage,” she laughed.  
“Hmm you might be right, are you volunteering to test that theory?” Elaine smirked and Susan just smirked right back. “I will if he tries anything else on you. How many times have you threatened him now?”  
“Well over five times and he’s still continuing, but anything I do will be taken as an insult to his country, and none of the men around here will understand why me defending my honour is worth that.”  
“The fact that he can just get away with that is disgusting,” Susan all but hissed and Elaine just sighed in response. “I know, but I still can’t do anything much about it.”  
“I can, so next time I notice he’s even stood within five metres of you I’ll see if I can reason with him.”  
“That sounds vaguely ominous,” the older woman laughed.  
“I’m sure you’ll like the result,” she grinned at her companion for a long moment. “Is it time to leave yet?” she asked eagerly after they’d surveyed the room for a quiet minute.  
“Not quite yet, we only have about five more minutes, I’ve got a few more people I need to talk to. Oh stop pouting like a petulant child, you’ll be able to get into bed and tweet eight hundred times in no time.”  
“What? Who says I even have a Twitter?” she questioned as the older woman walked away, laughing at the younger woman’s indignation and preparing to make her excuses so that they could head back to the hotel.  
Somehow she managed to end up next to the Russian man again, even though she knew full well that he didn’t care about what she was presently taking about with some foreign minister or other. If she was completely honest with herself though, she was just glad that he hadn’t attempted to approach the younger reporter, as she was sure that her reactions to such a move would not have a great impact on the tenuous political relationship between America and Russia. Elaine tried to find a way around the conversation to create an opening for her to slip out politely, but whichever official she was talking to seemed intent upon finishing his little anecdote before letting anyone get a word in.  
That meant her butt getting grabbed was practically unavoidable, and she couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes when it happened. Suddenly Susan was there on his other side, whispering something that was rather menacing into his ear if his face was anything to judge by, especially considering the way he scarpered out of there like he was being chased by Lucifer himself.  
“What did you say to him,” she asked her friend incredulously in a whisper.  
“I might have mentioned something about punching him and calling his wife,” she blushed and looked down. “I might have also referred to you as “my property” and informed him of how little chance he had with you.”  
“Oh, I’m “your property” now, am I?” she teased, though her mind was racing a mile a minute at the implications of that.  
“Of course, did someone forget to mention that to you?” she smirked, and attempted to flirt her way out of what could potentially become a fairly awkward situation.  
“Apparently I missed out on that memo,” she couldn’t resist returning the flirty tone of voice, and the two of them stood there smirking at each other for a long moment, until someone speaking near them coughed loudly and they both jumped and looked down awkwardly, pink brushing their cheekbones.  
“I’m going back to the hotel,” Susan announced. “I’ve had enough of all of this. There isn’t a dinner or any kind of event on tonight, is there?”  
“No, there’s not, and I’ll come back with you,” the two quickly made their way out of the room before anyone else could draw them into conversation, and didn’t say anything until they’d made it into the car, as they had been concentrating on their breakneck pace and looking formidable so that people would leave them alone.  
“I’m so glad there’s not an event on, it means I can spend my evening in my pyjamas,” Susan grinned and relaxed into the leather seat of the town car.  
“I’m tempted to get into bed as soon as we get back,” the older woman admitted.  
“Bed and room service are two of my favourite things.”  
“I bet your expenses car is weeping,” Elaine laughed.  
“Who says I’m charging it to my expenses card?” she said quickly, voice clearly demonstrating the fact that she was guilty of such a thing.  
“The look on your face is saying it loud and clear right now,” she laughed. “I don’t know if I’m even going to bother to have anything to eat, I might just go straight to bed, I’m exhausted.”  
“You should have something to eat,” she urged. “Ooh you should come order dinner with me, I could make you a Twitter account!” she said excitedly.  
“I don’t think I want a Twitter account.”  
“No you do! As soon as anyone finds out it’s actually you and we get you verified you’ll have loads of followers straight away, and so if you’re ever bored in a meeting you can reply to all the random unimportant questions you get asked under the table.”  
“Oh well that explains why you spend so much time on your phone,” the older woman laughed. “What’s your room number?”  
“208.”  
“Oh, you’re next door to me, I think there might be an interconnecting door as well. Okay that makes it more likely that I will appear, although I can’t promise that I won’t just collapse as soon as I get in.” They came to a stop and quickly hurried through the lobby and into the quite helpfully already open lift, getting out on their floor and parting ways at their doors. There was an interconnecting door, and Elaine stuck her head through it almost immediately.  
“I’ll get changed and then we’ll see about how fun this twitter thing is.”  
“Okay, bring your laptop,” Susan said cheerfully and when the door closed she quickly got changed and grabbed her laptop, getting into bed and booting it up, tapping it impatiently. Elaine appeared as she logged in, and she grinned at the older woman and pulled the duvet down on the other side. “Hop in.” The older woman didn’t quite “hop in” as opposed to sliding into bed gracefully, but she was soon settled down next to the younger woman with her laptop propped up on her knees and Susan trying to explain how to work Twitter.  
“But why are so many versions of my name taken?”  
“It happens, loads of different versions of my name were taken too. You could put “thereal” in front of it, or some people have “iam” in front of their name because those usually aren’t taken,” she suggested. After that there was rather a lot of kerfuffle, and then Susan was trying to convince her to take a selfie with her which she thought was a ridiculous idea.  
“No, come on it’ll get you your first bout of followers especially as we’ve already had you verified, come on.”  
“I’m not taking a selfie with you, I’m in my pyjamas!” she protested.  
“So? Come onnnnnn people do it all the time, selfies are cool,” she cajoled.  
“If it’s cool I’m definitely not doing it,” the older woman laughed.  
“Ugh fine I will take a selfie alone and with your shoulder in it and say it’s your shoulder,” she proceeded to do so while the older woman just laughed at how generally ridiculous the whole idea was.  
“Awh I’m going to frame it and remember it as the first time we shared a bed,” she said with a grin as she posted it on Twitter, making sure to mention her friend in it. The picture was literally Susan grinning and Elaine’s shoulder.  
“You say that like it’s going to happen again,” the older woman smirked.  
“Obviously, you’re still glaring at Twitter like it has some sort of infectious disease,” she laughed, and Elaine had to ignore the odd feeling of disappointment she felt; that had been a pretty big opening, and the younger woman hadn’t taken it.  
“We should order food and rent a film, Twitter probably does have some odd disease and I still don’t really understand the point,” she got out of bed and found the room service menu, and Susan stole the remote.  
“No way am I letting you choose the film, who knows what kind of films you like,” the younger woman joked.  
“I resent that, I like most kinds of films, in fact I’m surprisingly partial to superhero films at the moment, I’ve been meaning to getting around to watching them.”  
“Good choice! Avengers?”  
“Go ahead,” she laughed. “What do you want for dinner?”  
“Ermmm... What are you having?” she replied distractedly as she set up the film.  
“I was thinking of having maybe a burger, though I’m sure my waistline will show me what it thinks of that later,” she laughed.  
“Hmm, I’ll have the same. Your waistline will be fine you always look amazing,” she was still wrestling with the television controls and hadn’t really meant to say that. She tried to act natural.  
“Thank you, as do you,” the older woman replied softly and called room service and placed their orders.  
Room service didn’t take too long, thank heavens, and soon they were tucked up in bed with their burgers and chips fully engrossed in the film, it didn’t take long until they were both slumped down in bed, eyelids drooping, and Elaine was the first one to fall asleep. The younger woman couldn’t resist turning to look at her, and she spent a long moment simply studying the beautiful woman she was lucky enough to be sharing a bed with, though maybe not quite in the capacity she really hoped for. She couldn’t resist brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and she kissed her on the cheek as softly as she could, trying not to wake her.  
She failed. She hadn’t expected Elaine to be such a light sleeper. The younger woman froze, still hovering in the air above her, and was very much pleasantly surprised when her bedmate reached up and wrapped her hand around her neck, tugging and connecting their lips. Susan couldn’t stop the moan that arose from her throat as she reciprocated with enthusiasm. When they drew apart both of them were panting and slightly flushed, and the older woman was grinning.  
“I was wondering when you were going to make your feelings obvious, also I wasn’t quite asleep.”  
“Damn, you sure did look asleep. You could have stirred when I first brushed that piece of hair behind your ear.”  
“Do you regret the fact that I didn’t move.”  
“No, actually, it seems to have been a particularly fortunate turn of events,” she grinned, and leant down for another kiss.


End file.
